The present invention relates in general to nuclear power plants and more particularly to restraints for pipes carrying high energy fluid.
In nuclear power plants, there are pipes that carry high energy fluid in the form of steam from inside the reactor containment building to the main turbine in the turbine building and hot feedwater back from the turbine condenser. Other pipes carrying high energy fluid are equally applicable. The effects of the rupture of the pipes carrying high energy fluid are to be obviated. Toward this end, protection against excessive displacement and movement of the pipes is required.
Heretofore, high energy fluid pipe restraints were fabricated generally from structural members. Such structural members were heavy, bulky, expensive and difficult to install.